Sobre Geladeiras e Dias Comuns
by Lispetrichor
Summary: Afinal, tudo isso começou com um presente de casamento.


**Sobre Geladeiras e Dias Comuns**

Ele olhava vagamente para tudo que passava. _É_, pensou, _minha mãe só pode ter ficado maluca pedindo para eu vir sozinho ao centro da cidade_. A verdade é que ele não tinha nem ideia de como pegar um ônibus trouxa. Foi quando ele a viu no meio da multidão de trouxas e o dia cinzento de verão pareceu ficar limpo e claro.

"Hey" disse acenando para a menina distraída.

"Potter?" respondeu Lily Evans um pouco surpresa "O que está fazendo aqui?" e o empurrou gentilmente para mais próximo do ponto de ônibus evitando que ficassem no meio do caminho e atrapalhassem a passagem de outras pessoas.

"Longa história" respondeu bagunçando um pouco o cabelo "Minha mãe me pediu para ir ao centro pagar um motor de geladeira"

"Vocês usam geladeira?" perguntou sorrindo.

"É, foi um presente de casamento que meus pais usavam até semana passada, quando Sirius conseguiu estragar".

"É bem a cara dele" comentou enquanto virava novamente para rua e um silêncio desconfortável se estabeleceu sobre os dois.

Lily franzia a testa como se estivesse travando uma batalha em sua mente e James tentava pensar em algo que não soasse estúpido demais ou "james" demais para falar. O que não foi necessário, pois logo a menina virou-se para ele sorrindo "Sinceramente? Você parece perdido... Quer que eu te ajude?".

James sorriu desdenhoso sem acreditar no que a garota tinha dito "Evans, você é muito educada" respondeu.

"É sério" disse revirando os olhos "Eu estava sem fazer nada em casa, meus pais viajaram e eu não aguentava mais minha irmã e decidi sair para tomar milkshake, mas eu posso aumentar a rota e ir com você".

"Certo" disse James sorrindo mais ainda "Eu realmente não faço a menor ideia de como pegar um ônibus"

"Eu vi sua cara, Potter, fique tranquilo é mais fácil do que voar em uma vassoura" Lily Evans estava com um bom humor nesse dia e ele realmente não sabia explicar o porquê.

James continuou com seu sorriso de sempre e lhe entregou um pedaço de papel onde estava escrito o endereço de seu destino. Ainda sem acreditar que Lily tinha mesmo se disposto a ajudá-lo, ele a seguiu pensando em como o destino, às vezes, poderia ser surpreendente e como pequenos fatos podem causar consequências após um longo período de tempo.

Afinal, tudo isso começou com um presente de casamento.

* * *

O senhor e a senhora Potter decidiram se casar e o casal Weasley muito ligado as coisas trouxas deu uma geladeira para eles no dia do casamento. Os Potter decidiram usar a geladeira...Claro, não bastava conservar alimentos com feitiços. O caso é que o senhor e a senhora Potter tiveram um filho, James Potter, um menino teimoso, levado e especialista em arranjar problemas.

O pequeno James cresceu e foi para Hgwarts, lá conheceu Sirius Black - outro menino teimoso, levado e especialista em arranjar problemas - e os dois se tornaram amigos, tão amigos que quando Sirius fugiu da casa dos pais ele foi morar com os Potter.

As consequências começaram nas últimas férias quando Sirius decidiu ampliar o efeito da geladeira na casa toda, pois o calor estava infernal e isso fez com que o motor do velho presente parasse de funcionar, James havia tentado consertar com outro feitiço e o motor explodiu.

O senhor Potter havia levado a geladeira para consertar, mas esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe: ele precisava de dinheiro trouxa. Graças ao seu carisma ele conseguiu convencer o dono da loja de... como era mesmo o nome? "_Eledrotomesticos_" trouxas, de que seu filho iria passar lá no dia seguinte para pagar o conserto.

Se os pais de James não tivessem ganhado uma geladeira e resolvido usar, ela nunca a teria estragado e o senhor Potter nunca teria se esquecido de pegar o dinheiro trouxa, sendo assim James nunca teria uma tarde que de inicio parecia perdida e tornou-se maravilhosa.

O destino pode ser surpreendente às vezes

* * *

Os dois foram à loja pagar o bendito motor da geladeira e saíram rindo depois que o dono disse, de uma forma gentil e sorridente, "As pessoas deveriam ser como seu pai, garoto, prometem algo e cumprem, achei que nunca veria o dinheiro do conserto e aqui está você! Deus abençoe os dois, boa tarde para vocês".

"Está ai algo que não se vê todo dia" disse Lily quando eles viraram em uma esquina após saírem da loja.

"Gente como o meu pai ou donos de lojas que refletem sobre as pessoas?" perguntou James ainda rindo.

"Bem, acho que os dois" disse conduzindo James para um ponto de ônibus próximo "O que vamos fazer agora?" ela perguntou, parando para olhar para ele.

"Você quer fazer mais alguma coisa?" perguntou James arqueando as sobrancelhas e sorrindo maliciosamente. A menina fechou a cara e continuou a andar "Ei espera, eu estava brincando...é só que é tão estranho você falar isso para mim" James se amaldiçoou por dentro, por que ele não conseguia dizer algo coerente perto dela?

"Ok, Potter, eu não sou um bicho papão ..." _certamente não é_, ele pensou "... às vezes posso ser agradável, então já que você não se decidi vamos tomar milkshake"

"Lily?" James chamou após alguns passos "O que é exatamente um milkshake?".

"Está brincando né?" ela disse rindo olhando para a cara desconcertada de James "Milkshake é uma bebida trouxa feita com sorvete, leite e calda de um determinado sabor... Para mim, é umas das melhores coisas que existem, depois de pizza, é claro"

"Certo, então hoje a senhorita Evans irá me introduzir ao mundo trouxa" disse James rindo.

Lily abriu a boca como se fosse dizer algo, mas depois balançou a cabeça e continuou andando até chegar a uma pequena lojinha de sorvetes. "Aqui estamos, vai querer de quê?"

"Confio no seu gosto, não conheço os sabores de qualquer jeito" respondeu James quando, de repente, se deu conta de algo "Hm...Lily? Eu não tenho mais dinheiro trouxa..."

"Sem problemas" disse abrindo sua carteira e tirando algumas notas, das quais James não fazia a menor ideia de quanto valiam, de lá "Em Hogwarts você me dá dois sapos de chocolate e ficamos quites".

Assim foi o resto da tarde, após James tomar o tão falado milkshake e ter que admitir que realmente era muito bom, os dois entraram em uma pequena galeria e Lily logo o puxou para uma loja onde ela ficou horas e horas procurando livros, CDs e filmes enquanto James apenas observava como ela ficava encantada ao achar algo que estava procurando a certo tempo e dizia "olha, Potter, esse filme é uma relíquia, quando se acha uma relíquia é necessário comprá-la, afinal você nunca sabe quando vai achar outra" ou "você não faz ideia de quanto tempo eu fiquei procurando isso", o garoto ficou até com vontade de comprar umas dessas "relíquias" para ela, mas novamente lembrou-se que não tinha dinheiro de trouxa para fazê-lo, por isso fez questão de gravar o nome de alguns filmes que ela havia achado e não havia comprado devido ao preço, para depois voltar lá e comprá-los.

Depois de saírem da galeria, andaram pelo parque que tinha ali por perto e sentaram-se para observar as pessoas com seus hábitos trouxas no dia a dia. James estava encantado de ver como Lily poderia ser fácil de lidar, calma, gentil e até divertida em algumas ocasiões, talvez fosse porque existia aquela sensação de felicidade, calor e bom humor que recebia o nome de "férias" junto ao sentimento de dúvida e nervosismo que era caracterizado por "acabando". E, pela primeira vez, ele percebeu que esse seria o último ano deles em Hogwarts e que depois a vida não seria mais tão simples quanto ir pagar um motor de geladeira ou comer sapos de chocolate, o que fez com que ele se sentisse incerto também.

"Potter? Está me ouvindo?" Lily perguntou passando a mão a frente dos olhos do garoto para chamar atenção.

"Ahn?" respondeu James finalmente saindo de seus devaneios "Desculpa Lily, estava pensando..." Ele parou e, para evitar que ela perguntasse o que, completou rapidamente " O que você estava dizendo?".

"Nada demais, apenas comparando os trouxas que estamos vendo aqui com os bruxos" falou meio desanimada e, olhando pro relógio em seu pulso, completou "Acho que temos que ir, está ficando tarde...onde você mora?"

"Por que, de repente, a senhorita despertou o interesse por onde eu moro?"

Lily bufou "Para eu te levar em casa, idiota, tenho quase certeza de que vai ser perder" levantou e começou a andar devagar para que ele a alcançasse.

"Do que está rindo?" perguntou a ruiva, após descerem do ônibus e andarem pela rua onde James morava.

"Hoje, as coisas foram meio ao contrário" respondeu James bagunçado o cabelo "Você pagou o milkshake, você está me levando em casa";

"Apenas te salvei de um dia cinzento cheio de coisas trouxas que você não iria aproveitar" Lily rebateu, "Aqui é sua casa?" perguntou surpresa ao ver James parar em frente a uma casa que deveria ser quatro vezes o tamanho da dela.

"Sim, meus pais são exagerados, somos quatro, mas ainda sim cismam em ter uma casa desse tamanho..." respondeu James meio sem graça abrindo o portão da frente e virando-se para ela novamente "Você realmente salvou meu dia, Lily, obrigado" disse sorrindo.

"Bom, você acabou salvando o meu também, James" falou ficando na ponta do pé para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha. "Se precisar pegar um ônibus novamente me avise, ok?" e assim ela foi fazendo o trajeto de volta lentamente enquanto o céu ia escurecendo.

James abriu a porta da casa olhando para sala. Subitamente, virou-se correndo em direção ao jardim "Hey...Evans!" chamou e ela olhou para trás sorrindo "Acho que o Sirius acabou de destruir o ventilador..." disse com um tom triste e com a mão na testa "Você conhece algum lugar que possam consertar?"

É, o destino pode ser surpreendente às vezes. Por causa de um presente de casamento e a falta de dinheiro trouxa mais dias desses acabaram se repetindo durante as férias, na Inglaterra e durante o sétimo ano, em Hogsmeade.


End file.
